osfirsttimerfandomcom-20200214-history
OSFirstTimer
OSFirstTimer is a YouTube channel ran by Philip Adams. This channel has Philip's family (his mum, dad, and younger sister) test out various operating systems. As of December 28th, 2019, OSFirstTimer has over 93,700 subscribers. In every episode, five basic tasks are used to complete on these operating systems. The original aim of OSFirstTimer was to find the best operating system which eventually turned out to be Arch Linux with the KDE desktop environment installed; it was given the unofficial name of 'The Diana Perfect OS' as Diana (Philip's mum) personalized it to her liking. The worst OS was declared as MS-DOS in the 'Top 3 Worst and Best Operating System User Interfaces' video. After the best and worst operating systems were decided, the channel then solely focused on exploring operating systems in general; this was expanded upon with the OSFirstTimer Advanced series. Due to renovations being done on the house the Adams family live in, OSFirstTimer has not uploaded since October 16, 2018. According to Phil, uploads will continue once the renovations are done, which is supposed to be in early December 2019. Cast * Main OS Tester: Diana Adams * Additional OS Testers: Ben Adams & Jasmine Adams * OS Preparer, Host, and Director: Philip Adams Episodes Operating systems marked with "Dad tries out" or "Jasmine tries out" were tested by Ben Adams or Jasmine Adams instead of main tester, Diana Adams. OS's tested in 2012 * Windows 8 (2012) • OS info & Diana's review * Ubuntu 12.10 (2012) • OS info & Diana's review * Windows 1.0 (1985) • OS info & Diana's review * Windows 3.11 (1993) • OS info & Diana's review * Microsoft BOB (Shell) (1995) • OS info & Diana's review * Linux Mint Cinnamon Edition 14 ''(2012)'' * Mac OSX 10.2 Jaguar (2002) • OS info & Diana's review * Elementary OS Luna Beta (2012) * Kubuntu 12.10 (2012) * Zorin OS 6.1 (2012) * MS-DOS 6.22 (1994) * Joli OS 1.2 (2011) * Fedora 17 (2012) * Windows ME (2000) * Mac OSX 10.8 Mountain Lion (2012) * Arch Linux 2012.12.1 (2012) OS's tested in 2013 * Windows Vista (2007) * Windows 7 ''(2009)'' * Xubuntu 12.10 (2012) * Mac OS System 1.1 (1984) * Puppy Linux 4.3.1 (2009) * Debian 6.0.6 (Gnome Desktop) (2012) * NextStep 3.3 (1995) * OS/2 Warp 4.0 (1996) * AmigaOS Workbench 1.1 ''(1985)'' * BeOS 5 Personal Edition ''(2000)'' * Windows Chicago Build 73g (1993) * Bodhi Linux 2.2 (2013) * Cylon Linux 12.04 ''(2012)'' * Windows Longhorn Build 4074 (2004) * iOS 6.1.2 on iPad 2 (2013) * Windows 8 ''(2012)'' on Surface Pro ''(2013)'' * Chromium OS 27.0.1.1441.1 (2013) * Ubuntu 4.10 ''(2004)'' * ReactOS Alpha 0.3.14 ''(2012)'' * Android 4.2.2 Jellybean ''(2013)'' on Surface Pro ''(2012)'' * RISC OS 3.11 ''(1992)'' * MikeOS 4.4 (2013) * Crunchbang Linux 11 ''(2013)'' * Unixware 7.1.3 (2003) * Solaris 11.1 ''(2012)'' * Rhapsody 5.1 ''(1998)'' * Pinguy OS 12.04 ''(2012)'' * Tinycore Linux 4.7.7 ''(2013)'' * TempleOS 1.06 ''(2013)'' * Ubuntu 13.10 ''(2013)'' * Ubuntu Satanic Edition 666.9 ''(2010)'' * SkyOS Build 6947 ''(2008)'' OS's Tested in 2014 * USU Linux 8.3 ''(2013)'' * iOS 7 on iPhone ''(2013)'' * SymbOS 2.0 (2007) * Visopsys 0.7.3 ''(2014)'' * Tails 0.2.3 + Deepweb ''(2014)'' * Windows 95 (1995) (With new recording system for OSFirstTimer videos e.g. 'shaky cam' replaced with green screen) * PC-BSD 10 ''(2014)'' * Windows 98 SE (1998) (Dad tries out) * Spatry's Manjaro 0.8.9.1 Cup of Linux Edition ''(2014)'' * Windows 2.10 ''(1988)'' (Dad tries out) * Windows 10 Technical Preview ''(2014)'' * Ubuntu 14.10 (2014) (Dad tries out) * Damn Small Linux 4.4.10 (2008) OS's Tested in 2016 * Amiga OS 3.1 ''(1993)'' * Zorin OS 11 Beta ''(2016)'' * Solus 1.1 ''(2016)'' * Salix OS 14.0.1 - Ratpoison (2013) * IRIX 6.5.30 ''(2006)'' * 4MLinux 20.0 (2016) (Dad tries out) * Remix OS 3.0.101 (2016) * Windows XP ''(2001)'' (Jasmine tries out) OS's Tested in 2017 * Mac OS Sierra 10.12 ''(2016)'' * Windows 2000 (2000) (Dad tries out) * Windows RG & Windows Doors (Parody Operating Systems) * Windows 93 (Parody Operating System) * theShell OS ''(2017)'' (Jasmine tries out) * Windows Vista ''(2007) (Trying out Speech Recognition) '(Dad tries out)' * '''Kolibri OS 0.7.7.0+ '(2017) * Hannah Montana Linux ''(2009)'' * OllieOS ''(2017) ''(Dad tries out) * Red Hat Linux 5.1 ''(1998)'' * Red Star OS 3.0 ''(2012)'' OS's Tested in 2018 *'Anarchy 1.0.0 '(2018) *'Microsoft Office 95 '(2018) (In Windows 95) *'Windows 10 '(2018) (Blindfolded with NVDA 2018.1.1) *'Mac OS 8.6' (1999) ''('Dad tries out)' *'Friendlyware (Shell)' ''(1983) *'Tandy Deskmate 3.02 '(1998) OSFirstTimer Advanced In 2015, Philip started a series on his channel named "OSFirstTimer Advanced" where he has Diana complete more complex tasks on certain operating systems throughout history. Most videos now use the OSFirstTimer Advanced intro as opposed to the original OSFirstTimer intro that is only used in videos that follow the 5 basic tasks format. Other OSFirstTimer videos * Mum Tries Out Computer Games - New Channel * How to make Linux Bootable off a USB Stick * Can Ubuntu 12.10 Replace Windows 7 * Microsoft Surface Pro Unboxing and Initial Impressions * OSFirstTimer - Talking About Operating Systems Prank * The Complete History Of OSFirstTimer * Mac vs PC vs Linux vs MikeOS #1 Get a Mac Parody * PC vs Mac vs Linux vs MikeOS #2 Get a Mac Parody * Can MS-DOS 6.22 (1994) Replace Windows 7? * Mum gets an Alienware 14 Laptop (2013) * OSFirstTimer Monitor Upgrade - 27 inch 1440p Dell U2713hm * OSFirstTimer - Send in your clips competition * OSFirstTimer - More Comments Please - Episode 2 * OSFirstTimer - Send In Your Clips - Top 10! * OSFirstTimer Channel Trailer made by Jaroslav Hampejs * iPhone 6 Plus - In Depth Unboxing and Multiuser Review (2014) * Oculus Rift DK2 In-Depth Unboxing and Review * 2014 Alienware Area 51 With Titan Z Unboxing, Review and Benchmarks * Mum Learns To Use Arch Linux * 4K Sony FDR-AX100E Unboxing, Review and Sample Footage * Mum Tries Out A Mitsubishi Mirage * Dad Tries out Windows Vista Speech Recognition (2007) * Mum Tries Out Microsoft Flight Simulator X Demo (2006) * Mum Scams a Scammer With A Funny Windows Vista VM Stats As of 28/12/19: *Views: 18,901,119 *Subscribers: 93,700 *Videos: 148 Category: Episodes Category: Content